


Meeting Charlotte

by CuriousThinker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker





	Meeting Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Follow You Into the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077394) by [w00t4ewan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan). 



It had been two years since that dreadful day when they lost Henry and their worlds came crashing down, JJ and will's marriage ended and JJ and Emily were now living together. Emily was the only one able to comfort the distraught blonde having had Declan taken from her for his own safety she felt as though she could help her wife through the pain.

Now, they were pregnant again. JJ was constantly asking Emily if this was the right choice. it had only been two years since they lost their darling seven year old to a mysterious illness. Doctors were never able to tell them what exactly had caused his sudden death. The blonde still broke down sobbing often, the pain of losing Henry still very real. JJ had convinced Emily that they needed to be tested for every possible illness or birth defect they weren't going to lose baby Charlotte without a fight.

JJ and Emily decide not to tell the team or their families about the baby until it's noticeable just in case. JJ does desk work and stays behind with Garcia so she can go to her weekly doctors appointments Emily argued that was too often but JJ insisted and Emily was defenseless to her beautiful blue eyes still tinged with sadness. Emily basically did everything she could to make JJ happy even if it was silly, from going To the store at four am for pickles and mint chocolate chip ice cream to weekly doctors appointments. The months go by and JJ's pregnancy is going smoothly until one of her last doctors appointments where their OBGYN tells them that there's a brain defect. JJ's heart sank. She called Emily who was on a case and told her she had to come home immediately something was wrong with Charlotte and they needed a second opinion. Emily raced home as JJ looked for another doctor and set up an appointment. Emily arrived home and JJ picks Em up from the airport on her way to the hospital. This new doctor is very somber throughout the duration of their appointment. Then, looks up at them and says "Your beautiful baby girl is just fine. Your previous technician must have had faulty software." The couple leaves the hospital elated. JJ is so happy that she goes into labor right there. Six hours later they welcome baby Charlotte into the world take her home.

And they live happily ever after, dammit!


End file.
